Naruto's wonderous world
by Axelanderya
Summary: Ils sont de retour... le repaire inviolable de l'ignoble Akatsuki a été envahi par des parasites de la pire espèce, Samehada? Volée.La marionnette? Incendiée. Pour le meilleur et pour le rire, les petits frères passent à l'attaque...
1. chapter1

******

* * *

Imaginez que l'on puisse se promener dans les zones les plus profondes de l'imagination, imaginez qu'un guide vous en fasse découvrir tous les secrets, vous propulsant dans un monde où l'imagination est une plaine illuminée par un soleil nommé inspiration… Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de Naruto.

* * *

**

**Il y a des jours où je me dis que je suis folle, et aujourd'hui fait parti de ces jours, encore une fic ! Oui mais celle-là est particulière car c'est une mini fic. Comment ça je n'ai pas fini les autres ? O.o Bon c'est vrai elles ne sont pas terminées mais mon planning est établi et si j'arrive à le suivre (ce que j'espère de tout cœur) je posterai régulièrement à commencer par Haine fraternelle. Les chapitres seront écrits en semaine et postés pour la plupart le week-end (et oui je bosse le mercredi toute la journée donc je ne peux pas poster ce jour-là), Madlaine et Aude ne me tuez pas parce que j'ai écris une nouvelle fic, non je n'oublis aucune de mes fics, seulement l'inspiration vient alternativement, tantôt HF, tantôt SDTJ, tantôt les rêves (d'ailleurs j'ai presque tt planifié, vive les rêves !)**

**Naruto's wondrous world sera un recueil de mini fics qui sont en fait des idées pour les « grandes fics » (SDTJ principalement et HF) qui ont avortées, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi… Je commence cette série avec Symbiose, et From Hell to Heaven Donc voilà ne me poignardez pas tout de suite, lisez d'abord…XD.**

**Bonne lecture !  
****Ps : Au fait les prochain chapitres (quelle que soit la fic) ne seront pas postés tt de suite (sf si j'ai un coup de génie) car je fais un chapitre TRES important de SDTJ.  
PS2: J'ai fait un tour sur mes stats et je me suis aperçue que certaines fics dont SDTJ et Chassé-Croisé avait été lues de très nombreuses fois (+ de 5000 pour C-C) donc soit Madlaine a appris par coeur tous les chapitres soit il y a des lecteurs invisibles à qui je demande de laisser une toute petite review pour qur je les remercie!  
PS3: Madlaine merci de ton soutien, voilà de quoi je te parlais...  
**

* * *

**Symbiose.**

Chapitre 1 : Du sang sur les mains.

« Quatre ninjas sur la gauche !

-Un Dojutsu attention ! »

Un jutsu prit forme près de lui, un Suiton s'il en croyait ses yeux partiellement aveuglés par un épais brouillard, il plongea sur le côté et riposta par un autre Suiton. La bataille faisait rage entre ces deux clans, une lutte sans merci où deux choix s'offrent à vous : la victoire ou la mort, aucune reddition n'était possible, la dure loi des ninjas déserteurs, vivre ou mourir. Dans cette vie de solitude où l'amitié n'avait sa place, chacun des participants à ce combat usait de toutes ses capacités, spéciales ou non, dans l'espoir vain de remporter une victoire facile, ou même une victoire tout court. Intéressons-nous à un des ninjas qui se battait en ce lieu : assez jeune, la rage au ventre malgré la tournure des évènements.

Son équipe était en difficulté mais ils ne devaient pas perdre, pas ici, pas maintenant ; la mission n'était pas accomplie, ils devaient ramener ce fichu rouleau afin que leur chef puisse continuer sa quête, leur quête : le pouvoir, encore et toujours cet orgueil maudit, cette soif de puissance insatiable.  
Un kunaï lui frôla le bras tandis qu'un autre s'y enfonçait jusque dans l'artère, la sectionnant en partie. Il grimaça de douleur et le retira, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui coulait à flots de sa blessure et continuant à se battre.

Une masse bleue tomba sur sa gauche, lui arrachant une expression amère de tristesse, un ninja de son camp en moins. Encore un qui ne verra pas le soleil se lever demain, une autre âme fauchée avant d'avoir trouvée sa raison d'être, une vie de moins et une tombe de plus, toujours cette loi ninja…  
Il contre-attaqua par un Katon, brûlant deux ninjas ennemis au troisième degré, les défigurant à jamais. Il reprenait l'avantage.

Depuis son enfance, il avait appris à ne jamais avoir de pitié pour ses ennemis, il tuait méthodiquement, sans émotions, comme une arme sans âme, une simple au service du pouvoir…  
Il regroupa son équipe tandis que des renforts ennemis arrivaient sur place, toujours plus nombreux. Une mission suicide, ce n'était qu'une mission vouée à l'échec,son chef était fou, et terriblement obnubilé par sa quête.

_Le chef l'avait fait appelé et venir dans son bureau obscur, cela dit tout le batiment était obscur, lugubre. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et l'assistant lui ouvrit avant de quitter la pièce. _

_« Entre mon cher. J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission quelque peu… dangereuseuse, il me faut un rouleau, un rouleau très spécial, je veux que tu me le ramène intact._

_-bien._

_-Je compte sur toi. »_

Compter sur lui, très bonne idée, seulement là, la mission risquait fort d'échouer. Son statut de préféré du chef ne lui était d'aucune utilité ici, pourtant cela lui avait été pratique par le passé : des missions intéressantes, le choix du coéquipier qui en passant venait de mourir, sa silhouette bleue contrastant avec le rouge de son sang, répandant une mare rouge sur l'herbe verte. Et enfin une chambre plus grande, avec salle de bain personnelle. Mais là il était totalement seul, enfin seul avec une bande de ninjas de niveau trop inférieur à celui de leurs adversaires. Non cette mission était vraiment catastrophique. # Galère# pensa t-il en soupirant. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour effectuer sa technique héréditaire et sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Le medic-nin de son équipe, en sale état lui aussi, se précipita vers lui et commença à le soigner, mais à peine débutait-il ses soins qu'il reçut une volée de shurikens de plein fouet, trop concentré sur sa tache pour l'éviter, et s'écroula sur le sol. La blessure de son bras, n'était pas totalement cicatrisée mais ne saignait plus, le ninja put se recentrer sur le combat et parvint à se défaire de ses adversaires. Il passa une main sur son flanc où une nouvelle entaille était apparue puis regarda autour de lui, mission accomplie, plus d'ennemis. Mais plus d'équipe. Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête, le médic n'était pas mort mais agonisait. Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

« Non ne meurs pas, t'es lourde ! Si je ne te ramène pas, je vais me faire lyncher par le pervers…

-Désolée…

-Non… reste ! »

Le medic ferma les yeux et glissa des bras du ninja qui le déposa délicatement avant de lever ses mains devant ses yeux, couvertes de sang. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui tandis qu'un flash de lumière l'aveuglait.

Et Sasuke plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

* * *

**From Hell to Heaven.**

Chapitre 1 Soirée sinistre dans un château sinistre.

**Imaginez que l'on puisse se promener dans les zones les plus profondes de l'imagination, imaginez qu'un guide vous en fasse découvrir tous les secrets, vous propulsant dans un monde où l'imagination est une plaine illuminée par un soleil nommé inspiration…**

Au fin fond d'une forêt lugubre se dressait un château, pour l'heure loin des rayons du soleil. Notre histoire commence devant les lourds battants d'une grande porte en bois foncé, inutile de frapper, personne ne nous ouvrirait, nous ne sommes en effet que de simples esprits voyageurs. Passé cette porte de treize centimètres d'épaisseur (nous avons mesuré avec Aya) nous pénétrâmes dans un hall obscur et sinistre. Un bruit de vaisselle cassée nous attira vers la droite : des cuisines… Un chef réprimandait un de ses assistants tandis qu'un autre partait les bras chargés de sorbets. Attirés par cette vue alléchante, nous suivîmes ce personnage très secondaire pour arriver dans une salle à manger aussi sinistre que le hall où dînaient trois personnes.

Au même moment, dans la forêt sous une pluie torrentielle, approchaient deux silhouettes vêtues de couleurs leur permettant de passer inaperçu en ce lieu, ils arrivèrent en vue du château.

« Bon maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à entrer.

-Soyons discrets »

Et ils furent discrets puisque nous les perdîmes de vue.

On ne va pas s'éterniser dehors, il pleut et il ne s'y passe rien. Revenons dans la salle à manger où nos trois personnes n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot mais la glace avait disparue.

« Kukukukuku c'était bon.

-Tant mieux Orochimaru-sama.

Pff. »

Le silence reprit sa place jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru se lève et entre dans une petite pièce adjacente, suivit de près par Kabuto puis par Sasuke qui traînait un peu les pieds.

« Orochimaru-sama, pouvons-nous regarder Anaconda ce soir ?

-Si tu veux mon petit Kabuto, tu sais à quel point j'aime ce film…

-Bon je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. #Kabuto je te ferai avaler cette cassette, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine#

-Bonne nuit mon petit Sasuke-kun…

-Bonsoir Sasuke-sama. »

Sasuke quitta la pièce et nous le suivîmes, espérant trouver une occupation plus palpitante qu'observer Kabuto lécher les bottes d'Orochimaru / ieurk/

Il prit un escalier en colimaçon, ouvrit une porte située au fond d'un couloir mal éclairée et entra dans sa chambre… bleue. Elle était assez grande, sobre et possédait un petit balcon. Sasuke commença à se déshabiller, du haut de ses 17 ans, il avait quelque peu pris en taille et en muscles, il posa son T-shirt négligemment sur le lit, sentit une pression sur sa nuque ainsi qu'une présence, non deux, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Et Sasuke plongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Je sais c'était court, je posterai les chapitres 2 très bientôt.**

**Une petite review pour l'auteur!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's wonderous world

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto n'est pas à moiiiiiiiiiiieuhhhhhh**!

* * *

Bonjour! Je sais que c'est court Madlaine mais tu as deux fics pour le prix d'une, XD, par contre je coupe un peu au hasard donc c'est possible que ce soit là où il ne faut pas...  
Aya-chan: Ma première revieweuse! C trop gentil!  
Aya: que ferai-je sans ton soutien? J'aurais lancé trois fics de plus! XD Vite la suite de S&co! JTD**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Symbiose.

Chapitre 2 : Idiote et charogne

Sasuke se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête alors que la nuit était tombée. Il était seul, ou du moins le seul être en vie, il y avait des cadavres partout dans la clairière, ninjas d'Oto et d'Iwa réunis dans la mort… Il s'assit sur les genoux, se massant les tempes douloureuses, un haut-le-cœur le prit et il cracha un peu de sang tout en posant les mains à terre pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol rougeâtre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait un cadavre : le medic, pourtant il était mort… Le souvenir brumeux de l'éclair aveuglant lui revint, que s'était-il passé ? Avec une tête plus proche d'une caisse de résonance que d'une tête normale, il se leva et fit quelques pas en titubant. C'est alors qu'une voix lui parvint, mais d'où ? Il ne put le dire.

« Aïe méga bosse, je suis trouée de partout…Fichus ninjas… »

Tournant sur lui-même, Sasuke chercha l'origine de cette voix qui résonnait avec force dans sa tête fatiguée. Mais cette recherche n'eut pour seul effet qu'un violent mal de mer. Sasuke dû s'appuyer contre un arbre pour retrouver son équilibre tandis que la voix continuait de parvenir à ses oreilles :

« J'ai mal partout, je ne tiens debout que par miracle… Je ne me souviens même pas de la façon dont je me suis levée, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

-Mais où es-tu ? Hurla Sasuke avec le peu de voix qu'il avait…

-Hein ? Répondit la voix, Uchiwa ?

-Tu es… le médic non ?

-Exact et je suis… mal en point, mais laisse-moi deux minutes que je me fasse une idée plus précise, après je m'occupe de ton cas, survis encore un peu Uchiwa… »

Sasuke ferma les yeux dans le vain espoir d'oublier sa douleur mais les rouvrit aussitôt alors que son bras droit bougeait, tâtant son bras gauche avec précaution, et cela indépendamment de sa volonté.

« Bon, le bras gauche ça va, il est plus gros… Mes yeux ont dû en prendre un coup… Ensuite le cou ok, la poitrine o…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Sasuke vit avec effarement ses deux bras tâter son torse de haut en bas tandis que le médic hurlait…

« Je n'ai plus de poitrine et… Kyahhh je suis un homme ! »

C'est alors que Sasuke comprit (enfin) d'où venait la voix : de l'intérieur de son corps, voix qui en passant lui déchirait les tympans.

« Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie tais-toi !

-Mais, mais, je, je…

-Tu es dans mon corps alors fais moins de bruit !

-Uchiwa…Je… fusion, j'ai compris mais… Par tous les kunaïs je suis dans le corps d'un homme !

-C'est certainement l'éclair qui nous a… enfin…Je ne comprends pas tout.

-Crétin.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est l'une des techniques héréditaires de mon clan.

-Haibarai explique-toi…

-« S'il te plait… » Bon je vais essayer de faire simple pour ta petite tête…

-Je ne te permets pas, Kabuto n'est pas là pour te protéger alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-…la fusion est une technique ninja qui permet à deux êtres de fusionner. En gros nous partageons le même corps, cela nous permet de régénérer plus vite et je n'avais pas le choix, nous allions mourir…

-Tu es dans MON corps et en passant tu es priée d'en sortir, hors de question que je reste avec une hypocrite dans ton genre…

-Nous avons le MEME corps, et je ne peux pas en sortir.

-pourquoi ?

-parce que je suis trop amochée d'une part, et d'autre part je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Meurs idiote.

-Crève charogne, seulement comme j'étais plus sérieusement blessée que toi, c'est de ton apparence que nous avons pris la forme. Et je ne suis pas hypocrite ! il faut que je survive pour atteindre mon but !

-Qui est ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas…

-Idiote…

-Charogne…

-On est d'accord. Maintenant il faut qu'on rentre, ton cher sensei Kabuto saura nous soigner et te faire quitter mon corps…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas y retourner, j'en ai assez !

-… Un lourd silence s'installa, Sasuke réfléchissant tant bien que mal aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, enfin, il soupira et se résigna à laisser sortir ces quelques mots de sa bouche.

- Tu es stupide mais tu as raison, j'en ai plus que marre d'être un futur réceptacle, je n'évolue plus et je n'ai pas envie de mourir, du moins pas avant d'avoir fait certaines choses…

-Du genre ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Idiote…

-Bon très bien, charogne, maintenant laisse-moi le contrôle du corps…

-Hors de question !

-Si !

-Idiote !

-Charogne ! »

Le bras droit de Sasuke ainsi que le gauche se livraient une guerre sans merci, reflet du combat qui se déroulait dans la tête ; néanmoins, le médic, plus fragile et plus abîmée que Sasuke dû renoncer au contrôle du corps…

Sasuke/le médic se leva en vacillant et s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre. Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant deux jours, sans boire ni manger, avec le doux son des « meurs idiote » et des « crève charogne » pour principal sujet de discussion, l'avancée était dure, chacun des corps étant blessé et les deux ninjas n'ayant que peu de chakra ; le médic dormait une partie du jour et Sasuke la nuit, de telle sorte que l'un des deux soit toujours en alerte, même lorsque leur corps fusionné se reposait. Le troisième jour, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ferme, affamés, ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt.

« Uchiwa, il va falloir que l'on modifie notre apparence, les espions d'Orochimaru sont probablement à notre recherche et ces gens auront plus de chances de survivre s'il n'ont pas ta description…

-Ta poussée d'intelligence de l'année Haibarai, que proposes-tu ?

-Très spirituel… Laisse-moi faire.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-La fusion appartient-elle au répertoire des Uchiwa ?

-Non.

-Voilà pourquoi…

-Très bien mais hors de question que l'on ait un corps féminin…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Obéis et presse-toi j'ai faim.

-Charogne… »

La médic prit le contrôle, forma quelques signes et dessina un cercle de transmutation à l'aide de son chakra, un nuage bleu et argent les entoura un instant, lorsqu'il disparut, il laissa apparaître un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années ayant un visage fin encadré par des cheveux d'ébènes aux reflets d'argent ébouriffés, des yeux d'un bleu si foncé qu'ils paraissaient noirs et un corps plutôt bien fait recouvert par des vêtements de voyageurs très ordinaires…

« -J'ai fait un gros effort pour les vêtements, j'ai horreur de ces choses mal coupées, de basse qualité, avec une couture si ordinaire et cette faction tellement médiocre…

-J'avais deviné, impossible de savoir que c'est toi Haibarai… Allons-y. »

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la petite ferme où il fut accueilli par une charmante femme et son mari qui l'invitèrent volontiers à déjeuner. Il entra dans une salle à manger chaleureuse où un chien dormait près d'un feu ronflant. Le maître de maison l'invita à s'asseoir et son épouse leur servit un nombre impressionnant de mets cuisinés…

Après quelques bouchées, l'homme engagea la conversation :

« Comment t'appelles-tu jeune homme ? »

Sasuke et le médic répondirent en même temps leurs prénoms respectifs :

« -Sasuke.  
-Sydney. »

Si bien que le paysan ne comprit pas…

« pardon, je n'ai pas très bien compris? Sakey?

-Et bien oui, improvisa Sydney, Sakey Daisuke nous venons du pays de la cascade où pour notre père ce n'était pas une cascade d'eau mais la cascade de vin, d'où ce nom assez…particulier en référence à son alcool favori, il a juste rajouté un « y »…

-Oh, c'est original.

-N'est-ce pas ? »

#Sas : Mais quelle histoire bidon…idiote  
Syd : Tu avais une meilleure idée charogne ?#

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, Sasuke avait repris le contrôle du corps car Sydney était légèrement très gravement blessée. Mais alors que venait le dessert, un groupe de ninjas d'Orochimaru débarquèrent dans la ferme.

« Nous sommes des ninjas à la recherche de deux traîtres, les auriez-vous vu ?

-non, répondit le brave homme tandis que les ninjas observaient suspicieusement Sakey.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

#Sas : On est mal, on est mal… S'ils nous reconnaissent…  
Syd : mais non charogne, aucune chance, invente un mensonge…#

-En fait je suis Sakey Daisuke, je viens du village de la cascade et je voulais me rendre… à Suna, mais je me suis perdu, j'ai atterri ici et ces braves gens m'ont chaleureusement accueilli.

-Que vas-tu faire à Suna ?

-Ils fabriquent les meilleurs vêtements thermiques qui existent et je vais faire provision de sable pour le domaine de mes parents et le bac à sable de ma filleule… »

#Syd : Et mon histoire était bidon… pff pitoyable#

Le ninja observa encore un instant Daisuke puis se tourna vers le paysan et lui montra deux photos…

« Voici les traîtres que nous recherchons, si tu les vois préviens-nous immédiatement, prends garde ils sont dangereux…

-bien. »

Les ninjas s'en furent comme ils arrivèrent, laissant un paysan plus qu'étonné. Sasuke et Syd soupirèrent intérieurement puis, d'un commun accord / ô miracle/ décidèrent de prendre congé. Sakey remercia ses hôtes puis prit le chemin en face de lui. Il marcha quelques kilomètres avant de s'arrêter contre un arbre.

# Bon, commença Sasuke, je vais mettre les choses au clair : J'AI le contrôle du corps, tu arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire, tu nous soignes et on avisera ensuite ok ?

-Non.

-Idiote, il faut que l'on survive ! Si nous nous battons pour le corps sans arrêt, nous ne pourrons pas faire face aux ennemis !

-Je sais charogne, mais d'un je te laisse VOLONTAIREMENT le contrôle du corps, deux je parlerai tant que je voudrai et trois il nous faut un plan, un but précis et de nouveaux jutsus à apprendre, pour cela il faut retourner à Kumo.

-pourquoi Kumo ?

-Parce que c'est là que se trouvent les rouleaux de mon clan…pff.

-Ca marche idiote.

-On est d'accord charogne.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-J'ai besoin de tuer quelqu'un… Donc notre plan : le tuer.

-Mais bien sûr… Et la marmotte… Non il faut un vrai plan, je dois également retrouver quelqu'un et le tuer, alors que faisons-nous, Uchiwa ?

-On les trouve, on les tue et on se sépare…

-Je marche.

-Ok.

-Ok.

-Idiote.

-Charogne. #

* * *

**From Hell to Heaven**

Chapitre 2 Des ravisseurs peu communs.

Sasuke émergea lentement du brouillard de l'inconscience, il entrouvrit un œil, puis deux et scruta le lieu où il se trouvait. Il était attaché à une chaise, solidement lié à elle par des cordes ninjas, il devait se trouver dans une grotte car les murs étaient en rocs et une voûte rocheuse le surplombait, ce qui semblait être un petit salon était bien aménagé : deux sofas, une table d'échecs, une grande bibliothèque qui contenait d'intéressants rouleaux et quelques décorations par-ci par-là. Venues de nulle part, apparurent cinq silhouettes dans le champ de vision de Sasuke.

#Dissimulation et téléportation # Analysa t-il rapidement.

Les silhouettes s'avancèrent et Sasuke s'aperçut qu'ils portaient tous le même uniforme à savoir de longues bottes noires, un pantalon de la même couleur, un manteau mi-long et fendu sur les côtés toujours noir, et enfin que leur visage était dissimuler par un masque à la Kakashi ainsi qu'une capuche recouvrant leur tête. Une paire de lunettes de couleur complétait la tenue ainsi que des sabres accrochés dans leur dos.

Le plus grand, situé sur la gauche, s'avança et parla d'une voix grave et solennelle.

« Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu vises à accomplir, viens avec nous et tu pourras accomplir ta vengeance…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ?

-Parce que nous avons des destins similaires…

-Vous ne savez rien de moi…

-Il te manque encore de la puissance, Orochimaru ne t'es plus utile… Dit la silhouette à droite de celle qui s'était avancée, d'ailleurs son sceau te pompait ton énergie et gênait l'accroissement de ta puissance. Nous avons dû le retirer…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour faire ce que je veux… Quoi ?

-Certes, nous ne t'empêcherons pas de tuer Itachi, nous voulons même que tu le fasses… Et nous avons retiré ton sceau.

-Mais quoi ? Comment ?

-Eh bien, dit la silhouette toute à droite, euh… On lui dit ou pas ?

-Shin, tu as déjà vendu la mèche…

-Désolé…

-Mais quoi ? demanda Sasuke qui commençait à penser que ses ravisseurs n'étaient qu'une bande d'ados qui avait fumée un peu d'herbe de Kiri…

-En fait, commença le dit Shin, comment dire…

-Cela s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu d'ailleurs, tu as failli y rester, d'où ton réveil seulement maintenant Mais nous l'avons oté grâce à une bonne vingtaine de jutsus. Dit une voix féminine à côté de Shin. Bref étudie notre proposition…

-Donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de vous faire confiance et de travailler pour vous.

-Tout d'abord c'est un travail d'équipe, reprit le leader, ensuite, tu ne peux pas nous faire confiance, pas encore, seulement sache que nous avons la plus grande source d'information sur l'Akatsuki, nous les traquons sans relâche, nous savons constamment où ils se trouvent, même Itachi… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Atchoum.

-Tu es enrhumé Itachi-kun ?

-Non, on doit parler de moi…

-Tu penses que c'est eux ?

-Possible…

-Ahhh Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus…

-Une semaine, et hier nous étions filés…

-Oui je les ai sentis, mais ils n'étaient pas tous là.

-ils préparent un mauvais coup…

-Super ! On va enfin rire un peu, tu penses qu'ils feront mieux cette fois ? Non parce que la marmite d'huile bouillante qui nous tombe dessus c'était original mais assez facile à éviter… On aurait peut-être dû leur dire et leur donner des idées pour la prochaine fois…

-Ils ont assez d'imagination comme cela…

-C'est vrai, tu te rappelles la fois où ils nous ont fait passer pour des pervers dans la rue et qu'ils ont ameuté la police… »

_« Monsieur l'agent il y a des pervers dans la rue principale, ils ont des manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges… _

_-ils sont trop mal habillés en plus…et ils sont exhibitionnistes, surtout le plus grand... »_

« -ils ont été forts sur ce coup-là on a failli se faire prendre…

-C'est vrai.

-Vivement la prochaine fois… »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Et qu'allez-vous me demandez en échange de tout ceci ?

-Que tu nous aides à subvenir à nos besoins quotidiens, nous faisons des missions plus ou moins discrètes afin de survivre et que tu entres dans le groupe afin que nous puissions continuer notre traque, nous sommes en infériorité numérique actuellement mais avec toi parmi nous… »

Sasuke sonda un instant le visage qu'il ne voyait pas de son interlocuteur, ils lui proposaient sa vengeance sur un plateau d'argent et ne demandaient pratiquement rien en échange, pas normal…

« Que cachez-vous ? Où est l'embrouille ?

-Pourquoi y en aurait-il une ? Demanda le dénommé Shin.

-Parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai ou vous ne m'avez pas tout dit… »

Ses cinq ravisseurs se regardèrent un moment, discutant muettement entre eux avant que le leader ne se retourne vers Sasuke et abaisse sa capuche dévoilant un visage fin encadré par de longs cheveux noirs et lisses ainsi que des yeux verts.

« Nous ne t'avons effectivement pas tout dit, je m'appelle Asakuna no Takumi, je viens du village caché du sable…

-Et alors ?

-Je vois mon nom ne te dit rien, tu n'as pas dû LE rencontrer, enfin, Shin ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive… »

Shin s'avança et dévoila aussi son visage.

Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé…

« Non…

-Si… »

* * *

**Quelqu'un, autre qu'Aya peut me dire ce qu'a vu Sasuke? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	3. Symbiose

**Bonsoir! Tout va bien de votre côté de l'écran? Ici ça va, j'ai un petit problème avec la deuxième fic, j'arrive pas à agencer les évènements entre eux...**

**"Shin: C'est pas compliqué, tu montres qui je suis et t'enchaine!"**

**Mais je sais j'ai déjà fait ta partie, exellente d'ailleurs ta réaction Shin, très... bestiale, t'en es devenu vert de rage... **

**Bah Madlaine, tu tentes pas ta chance? Bon tu as encore deux jours, aujourd'hui je poste que Symbiose et je paufine la deuxième...Comme je l'ai dit des pb d'agencement, en fait je ne sais pas si je dois mettre tango tango charlie 32 ou l'épisode de la grotte et la boue... Aya c'est à toi que je demande, t'es la seule qui doit comprendre ce que j'ai écrit... **

**Popine: creuse-toi les méninges! c'est pas compliqué, il te suffit de relire les dossiers sur Gaara France, dans l'un tu as la solution concernant Takumi et par déduction et un peu d'imagination tu trouves aisément!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Symbiose, chapitre 3 : Désert et marionnettes**

Après quatre jours d'une marche éreintante dans le désert, Daisuke Sakey atteint le village caché de Suna. Dès l'entrée, des ninjas lui demandèrent laissez-passer et pièce d'identité ; que fallait-il montrer ? Les papiers de Sasuke ou ceux de Syd ? La médic se posait mille et une questions sur la façon de faire lorsque Sasuke tendit ses papiers sur lesquels il avait appliqué un peu de genjutsu. Après quelques formalités, les deux ninjas purent enfin entrer à l'intérieur du village ; une petite demi-heure de recherches plus tard, ils trouvèrent une petite auberge pas trop loin du centre-ville et à un prix abordable. Une fois dans la chambre, Sakey s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Sasuke avait rejoint Syd dans son esprit et il tinrent une grave discussion, enfin cela aurait dû être une grave discussion, mais en réalité, la médic en avait plus que marre de ce corps d'homme et menaçait de tomber en dépression.

'Calme-toi, ce n'est que pour un temps' Tenta maladroitement Sasuke, lui tapotant le dos d'une main hésitante. Syd qui était assise sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler un plancher dans un endroit normal tourna sa tête vers lui avec un regard plein de reproches.

'On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est enfermé dans le corps d'un homme toute la journée, la fusion entre deux personnes de sexe différent est fortement déconseillée, on m'a raconté que mon grand-père Mirohito et sa sœur l'ont fait et qu'ils sont devenus fous, ils ne supportaient pas physiquement et mentalement la cohabitation…'

'Mais nous ne sommes pas eux' Répondit Sasuke, 'nous avons un but commun et nous devons survivre… Et puis, nous ne sommes plus jeunes et en quête de puissance, ce n'est pas une fusion qui nous arrêtera…'

'Mais moi je me moque de la puissance, je dois juste tuer quelqu'un, après je serai un simple médic-nin…'

'Alors jusque-là survis médic…' Conclut Sasuke.

Le corps de Sakey était toujours inerte alors que Sasuke expliquait les raisons de leur présence à Suna, raisons autre que l'achat de vêtements thermiques et de sable pour le bac à sable de la filleule de Sakey. Sasuke s'était donc lancé dans une longue explication sur le plan qu'il avait mis au point durant leur voyage. Il avait commencé par expliquer qu'Itachi étant au sein de l'Akatsuki, il leur fallait aussi rentrer dans l'organisation, comme cela il serait plus simple d'étudier Itachi et de trouver des informations sur la personne que Syd retenait.

'Je vois, pas mal, mais qui est Itachi ?'

'Nii-san.'Répondit Sasuke avant de reprendre son exposé ; le problème principal qu'ils auraient serait de rentrer dans l'organisation, or Sasuke avait trouvé ce qu'il espérait être une solution : l'Akatsuki s'intéressait aux démons, ils désiraient les capturer, donc ils se rendaient là où se trouvait les bijuus, une logique imparable… Or le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki était de contacter l'un de ses membres… Et d'être criminel de classe S, ils n'acceptaient que ce critère…

'C'est bien beau tout ça Sasuke, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Suna…'

'C'est pourtant simple, il y a un démon à Suna, donc tôt ou tard, un membre de l'Akatsuki viendra pour lui… Je propose donc que nous nous formions une réputation, que nous entrions dans le bingo book et que nous les attendions bien sagement ici.'

'Tu es en train de me dire que nous allons devoir devenir aussi criminels voire même pire que ceux que nous voulons tuer… ?'

'Notre fin justifie les moyens, la vengeance…'

'Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer comme cela, j'ai appris à torturer avec Kabuto-sensei, à tuer même mais c'était tous des criminels, ils ne méritaient pas de rester en vie tandis que maintenant…'

'C'est la même chose, il n'y a pas de bien, de mal, seulement le pouvoir… Soit nous faisons tout ce qui doit être fait pour atteindre notre but, soit nous laissons tomber… Et il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma vengeance ! Il n'y a que les faibles pour douter…'

'Je ne suis pas faible, je tiens à ma vengeance et je ferai tout pour y parvenir !'

'Bien, nous sommes d'accord' Termina Sasuke, un sourire malsain aux lèvres…

Sasuke termina son explication du plan rapidement et d'un commun accord, Sakey commença à l'exécuter.

Première étape : se fournir en équipement ninja, Sakey eut recours à la métamorphose pour acheter tout son équipement sans paraître suspect. Ensuite se forger une réputation, chose qui ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain. L'opération s'étala sur plusieurs mois, il fallait effectuer des missions plus louches et dangereuses les unes que les autres pour des personnes peu respectables tout en laissant quelques discrets indices à l'attention de l'Akatsuki. Et dans le même temps, Sakey devait garder un œil sur le Kasekage. Néanmoins il ne fallu que deux mois à Sakey pour entrer dans le bingo book, il lui a suffi de tuer les bonnes personnes…

Tout le monde se demandait d'où sortait ce nouveau ninja qui semblait vouloir à tout prix arriver à la tête des ninjas les plus recherchés… Naruto et Sakura furent même envoyés à Kiri no kuni, dernier lieu où un crime signé Sakey avait été recensé ; car un survivant de l'attaque durant laquelle un puissant chef de clan avait été assassiné avait mentionné que le criminel avait les yeux rouges ; message de Sasuke à l'attention de son ô combien adoré frère…

_La grande demeure était silencieuse en cette nuit de novembre, Sakey y était facilement entré par les toits et se dirigeait à présent à pas de chat vers le bureau où travaillait encore ce chef de clan… Lorsqu'il vit le tueur à sa porte, le chef sortit un kunaï de l'un de ses tiroirs, se leva et se prépara à l'attaque tout en allumant une alarme au passage._

_« Vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici ! Des ninjas vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre…_

_-Tant mieux, répondit Sakey dont la lucidité était aveuglée par la vengeance, plus il en viendra, plus mon cv sera garni…_

_-Vous êtes fou !_

_-Et vous êtes mort. La vie ne nous offre pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite mais il faut faire avec, maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai une mission à remplir… »_

_Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent, le chef baignait dans son sang et Sakey les attendait patiemment. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi le criminel était resté sur place, la quasi-totalité des ninjas était morts. En fait un seul survivant subsistait, Sakey s'en approcha alors qu'il tentait de stopper son hémorragie et le regarda dans les yeux, sharingan en mode on._

_« Survis afin de répandre la nouvelle que le sharingan est de retour…Ils comprendront. »_

_Puis il s'enfuit, laissant le ninja complètement abasourdi et mal en point se poser une multitude de questions. _

Enfin, après six longs mois à partager leurs corps, Sasuke et Syd virent leurs efforts récompensés… L'Akatsuki était à Suna, pour Gaara certes, mais ils avaient entendu parler de Sakey, le tueur aux yeux de flammes… Une rencontre fut organisée entre Sasori et Sakey, à l'extérieur du village, près d'un renfoncement de la falaise, à près de 20 mètres de haut. Lorsqu'il arriva, Sasori, pourtant en avance, trouva Sakey adossé de façon nonchalante contre la roche.

« Sasori je présume ? Demanda t-il d'un ton suffisant.

-Daisuke Sakey, le tueur aux yeux de flammes, vous avez tout fait pour que nous vous remarquions… Allant même jusqu'à usurper l'identité d'un ninja de Konoha. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux entrer dans l'Akatsuki, ni plus, ni moins.

-Cela ne dépend pas de mon ressort, et puis nous n'acceptons que les meilleurs…

-Mon cv devrait parler à ma place, en ce qui concerne mes motivations, elles ne regardent que moi, je dirai simplement que je recherche la puissance…

-Je soumettrai donc votre admission à mon conseil… En attendant, restez joignable… Et survivez…

-J'y compte bien… »

Sans ajouter un mot, Sasori considéra que la conversation était close et s'en fut vaquer à ses occupations, à savoir rejoindre Deidara et accomplir leur mission…Syd et Sasuke quant à eux, prirent tranquillement une journée de repos bien méritée et commencèrent à ranger le petit appartement qu'ils louaient…

'Il semblerait que nous touchions à la fin de la première phase de notre plan Sasuke…'

'En effet…Et ton étude des rouleaux de ta famille que nous avons volés donne des résultats ?'

'Hélas non, plus je lis, plus mon hypothèse s'avère vraie.'

'C'est-à-dire ?'

'Seules deux personnes au monde sont en mesure de nous aidez, et le problème, c'est qu'elles sont introuvables…'

'Rien n'est impossible… Nous les retrouverons.'

'J'espère, sinon nous serons condamnés à terminer notre vie ensemble dans ce corps…'

Chapitre 3 Symbiose Fin.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas encore si je poste la deuxième fic à part ou si je modifie ce chapitre... Enfin rdv dans 2 jours, a peu près, normalement... presque sûr... Bref à bientôt!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	4. From Hell to Heaven

**Bonsoir! Ou plutôt bonjour, il est minuit passée ô-ô, euh... et bien, comment dire... Gomenasai, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard tellement monstrueux que c'est pire que du retard... Mais l'inspiration n'est plus là c'est tout; ce chapitre m'est venu à 11 heures ce soir c'est comme ça, plus d'inspi, plus de motiv, si quelqu'un a le remède je suis pour...**

**Bon suite de From Hell to Heaven, on découvre le groupe, le but et c'est parti pour une mission, la 67 ème...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 Je vais le tuer !**

_« -Je vois mon nom ne te dit rien, tu n'as pas dû LE rencontrer, enfin, Shin ?_

_-J'arrive, j'arrive… »_

_Shin s'avança et dévoila aussi son visage._

_Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé…_

_« Non…_

_-Si… »_

Sasuke resta un instant figé tant la surprise fut grande, puis, la haine déforma son visage…

« Hoshigaki Kisame » Rugit-il.

Passa un ange…

« Je vais le tuer ! »

Shin se jeta sur Sasuke mais fut retenu à temps par Takumi et les trois autres, des filles en passant, qui unissaient tant bien que mal leurs forces pour empêcher Shin de faire un massacre. Après plusieurs longues secondes de combat, Thoru, une ninja à la peau blanche et des lianes recouvertes de fleurs pour chevelure réussit par un puppy eyes no jutsu à calmer, ou du moins éloigner Shin de Sasuke. Takumi soupira, une main sur son épaule gauche douloureuse, et se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas tout compris.

« C'est comme si je t'avais appelé Itachi, tu as provoqué exactement le même effet chez Shin » Dit-il d'un air las, cette scène s'étant déjà produite par le passé, il avait d'ailleurs failli y perdre une jambe ce jour-là…

« Alors c'est…

-Le petit frère de celui qui se nomme Kisame, il va d'ailleurs falloir réfléchir à la possibilité que vous fassiez équipe aux vues de vos aînés… Comme tu l'as certainement deviné, un autre « lien » nous relie tous…

-La vengeance…

-Chacun d'entre nous possède un frère dans l'Akatsuki et pour des raisons qui nous sont propres, nous voulons leur mort ; nos villages n'ayant pas été en mesure de nous donner ce que nous voulions, nous avons préféré déserter et… »

Takumi ne pu finir sa phrase car l'une des filles, avec une bouche sur la paume des mains, donna l'alarme…

« L'un de mes insectes (d'argile) espion les a repérés, ils ne sont pas loin, 4 stationnent dans une grotte, deux sont en route, on bouge ! »

Takumi détacha Sasuke et lui tendit une tenue identique à la sienne avant de lui indiquer des vestiaires. Lorsque Sasuke revint, ils étaient tous les cinq regroupés autour d'une carte, discutant gravement de la position à adopter. Sasuke s'approcha, murmura une excuse à Shin qui l'accepta et fut mis au parfum.

« D'après mes renseignements, commença la fille les ayant alertés, fille nommée Rin si l'on en croyait les dires des quatre autres ; Deidara et Sasori sont en route vers l'est, ils rejoignent Itachi, Kisame, Yasu (celui des HF) et Zetsu postés dans cette grotte. Elle désigna un point pas très loin d'un X rouge marqué sur la carte qui indiquait l'emplacement de leur grotte, sous la cascade.

-Bon, suggéra Takumi, Shin, Thoru et Tsuki vous prenez Sasuke avec vous, vous l'initiez aux techniques de camouflages rapidement et vous vous mettez en position d'observation de la grotte en attendant que Rin et moi arrivions avec les deux autres comprit ?

-Ok. Répondirent les deux filles et Sasuke tandis que Shin se posait une question fondamentale.

-Pourquoi sont-ils en planque ? »

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte : une pluie battante les attendait…

« Génial, opération masque de boue. » Grommela Tsuki, trouvant par là même le nom de cette 67ème mission assassinat.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dans leur grotte, au chaud près d'un feu, quatre ninjas déserteurs membres de l'Akatsuki prenaient un thé tout en discutant paisiblement, les yeux posés soit sur le feu, soit sur la pluie qui martelait le sol. Les divers pièges qu'ils avaient posés dans un périmètre assez grand autour de la grotte leur garantissaient une certaine tranquillité, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient…

Kisame étira sa jambe de trois millimètres pour la dégourdir, enfin essayer, sans toucher Itachi, assis en face, Yasu-au-regard-de-psychopathe à côté de ce-dernier lisait un livre made in Konoha tandis que son coéquipier Zetsu tenait une conversation avec lui-même et Kisame.

« Cela me manque, disait Z2, pas vous ? Je veux dire, leurs attaques.

-On dirait qu'ils se sont calmés, répondit Kisame, c'est triste, avec les chasseurs de déserteurs c'était notre principale source de divertissement…

-Pour mieux avancer il faut parfois reculer, déclara Z1 dans sa grande sagesse ; la feuille qui tombe de l'arbre touche toujours le sol mais plus ou moins vite selon la force du vent…

-… ? »

Et tandis que Z2 et Kisame tentaient de décrypter la phrase de Z1, à quelques centaines de mètres de la grotte, un commando s'approchait à pas de boue, pardon à pas de loup des déserteurs insouciants, enfin…

Spouich…

« µ£µ de boue ! Mes bottes toutes neuves, marmonna Tsuki entre ses dents. »

Les quatre jeunes ninjas avides de vengeance se rapprochaient inlassablement de leurs cibles sous la pluie qui les trempaient. Sasuke s'était rapidement adapté à la situation et à ses coéquipiers, ils pouvaient donc se concentrer sur les pièges laissés par leurs aînés, pièges qu'ils n'avaient aucun mal à éviter, disons pas trop en tout cas. Arrivés à 200 mètres de la grotte, Shin, en tête stoppa le groupe et regarda ses amies avec un air qui disait « quand il faut, il faut ». Ne pouvant hurler son désaccord et le fait que sa tenue impeccable au début de la mission allait prochainement mourir, Tsuki se contenta de soupirer exagérément ; Thoru, afin de lui faire voir le côté positif de la chose lui rappela les vertus bienfaitrices de la boue. Sasuke ne comprit le sens de cette conversation que lorsqu'il les vit tout trois s'allonger dans la boue et commencer à ramper en file indienne. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il les imita et ils continuèrent leur avancée silencieuse.

Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de ramper dans de la boue en pleine nuit ? Beaucoup de choses… L'une d'elle étant d'avoir à traverser une mare boueuse et nauséabonde… Shin s'y lança le premier, suivit par Thoru qui grimaça puis par Tsuki qui eut fait demi-tour si Sasuke n'était derrière elle, Sasuke qui se motiva en pensant à sa vengeance, décidément, il était tombé dans un groupe des plus bizarre mais qui ne reculait devant rien pour accomplir son but…

Enfin Shin aperçu de la lumière, la grotte… Il dirigea le groupe vers un bosquet de buissons en face de l'ouverture de la grotte et s'y posa, toujours allongé au sol, il fut très vite rejoint par les trois autres et sous la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, grelottant de froid, ils attendirent…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'a dit Z1, déclara Kisame d'un ton docte, en fait il nous dit qu'ils vont attaquer et que nous devons être patients… » /applaudissements pour Kisou-chan SVP…/ Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que tous se taisaient c'est pourquoi les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard étonné…

« Bien Kisame, répondit Itachi, mais nous n'allons pas avoir à patienter longtemps… »

Son regard s'était à présent tourner vers l'extérieur, plus précisément vers un certain bosquet où se trouvait une nouvelle race de buisson qui commençait à prendre racine…

« Je propose un repli stratégique » articula silencieusement Thoru. Proposition qui reçu un vif succès, les quatre ninjas firent un demi-tour en rampant dans la boue pour se retrouver face à deux paires de jambes…

« Vous allez quelque part ? » Questionna Yasu, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa petite sœur si délicate lever vers lui un visage empli de boue…

Les deux ninjas retournèrent quelques instants plus tard, un cadet sous chaque bras à la grotte ; Sasuke avait d'abord été tenté d'attaquer mais l'inertie des autres lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire. Un grand éclat de rire retentit lorsque Kisame et Itachi virent leurs frères leurs être tendus par Zetsu et Yasu, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

« Alors petit frère, tu as décidé de rejoindre la bande ? Souffla Itachi à son cher frère qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-Tant mieux, continua Kisame, maintenant nous serons à égalité, cela me gênait un peu que nous soyons en surnombre, déjà qu'ils ont du mal… »

Alors que Shin lui répondait à l'aide de pleins d'insultes dont il avait le secret, les jeunes furent débarbouillés au Suiton, séchés au Katon et pour finir, comble de l'humiliation, furent enroulés dans des couvertures et coincés contre leurs tendres aînés qui prenaient leur rôle de frère très à cœur…Les habituées, comme Tsuki et Thoru qui faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur s'endormirent rapidement, à l'aise et au chaud, tandis que Sasuke et Shin au grand soulagement de l'autre se montraient plus réticents…

« Nii-san je vais te tuer…

-Mais oui mais oui… Bon maintenant la grande question de la soirée :

Que fait-on d'eux ? »

**Voilà, merci aux lecteurs qui sont encore là; pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	5. Symbiose chap4

**Bonjour! La flemmarde que je suis poste enfin... J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il fait beau dans votre petit bout e planète, en Bretagne, il pleut T.T**

**Ma chère Maddle-chan félicitations! J'ai vu que t'avais validé ton année ô-ô Sinon je pense en effet que Syd a la capacité de se faire tous les play-boy de Naruto... Mais pas encore Sasuke bien que cela pourrait s'avérer amusant, le ténébreux et la folle, duo de choc!**

**Hitto-sama: tu n'aimes pas Symbiose? J'en suis désolée c'est ce que je poste aujourd'hui... Chacun ses goûts...**

**Aya: Je crois que je suis la seule à aimer PSO... peut-être parce que je suis la seule à imaginer mon trio d'imbéciles faire du Sunabike... du vélo dans le désert!...mdr J'ai pas mis ton passage donc tu pourras l'utiliser comme tu veux après tout c'est le fruit de ton boulot...**

**Spécial thanks à Aya ma bêta-lectrice pour ce chapitre!**

**_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Symbiose.**

Chapitre 4 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

« Messieurs, nous avons un problème » La salle était grande, en son milieux trônait une grande table ornée de 10 sièges. Debout devant la table de la salle principale de la cache de l'Akatsuki, Sasori parlait d'une voix étouffée mais claire à l'ensemble de ses collègues, venus des quatre coins du monde ninja, aucun ne manquait, évènement qui n'était pas arrivé de puis le départ d'Orochimaru, c'est-à-dire un bon nombre d'années.

Le chef, assis à un bout de la table, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, plongea son regard dans celui du ninja de Suna, comme s'il souhaitait lire dans son esprit afin d'obtenir l'information en avant première...

« Quel est-il ? » Pas un mot en trop, jamais leur chef était toujours comme ça il n'aimait pas gaspiller les choses et il en était de même pour ses mots ce qui lui avait valu par certains le surnom de radin lorsqu'ils souhaitaient le citer et en avait marre de répéter "le chef". Le silence pesant rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable, comme si l'air lui-même était pendu aux lèvres de Sasori attendant la réponse et refusant de bouger avant cela.

« Un ninja semble s'être donné pour but d'entrer dans notre organisation…Et il est prêt à tout si l'on en croit les messages inter villages que nous avons détourné.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, intervint Kisame, il nous faut un remplaçant à Orochimaru et si ce ninja possède les qualités requises… »

L'homme requin avait beaux être réputé, ce n'était pas grâce à son esprit, toutefois il n'était pas un idiot pour autant, si c'était le cas il ne serait pas à cette table, et sur ce point, il n'avait pas totalement tort, le groupe était incomplet, néanmoins l'idée ne parut pas faire l'unanimité au sein des déserteurs. Plusieurs dont Deidara affichèrent une expression dédaigneuse sans pour autant manifester plus leur mécontentement, les autres se contentèrent de leur tête de tous les jours. Alors que chacun réfléchissait aux questions qu'il allait posé et aux remarques qu'il allait faire, Sasori reprit la parole :

« J'ai pu constater lors de notre rencontre une assurance et un manque de remords chez notre candidat, deux qualités que nous prisons, mais il était aussi peu enclin à me donner ses vraies raisons, je n'ai pas réussi à connaître le fond de sa pensée, son regard était très flou ce qui me fait dire qu'avant toute décision, nous devons nous assurer de ses intentions… »

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et le chef se leva imité par les autres signe qu'il avait pris sa décision et qu'il n'y aurait pas à en débattre.

« Bien, Sasori, amène-le nous pour interrogatoire, tu as deux jours.

-Compris »

Le groupe se dispersa dans un brouhaha toutefois de fond, la plupart sortirent de la pièce afin de reprendre leurs activités habituelles allant de l'entraînement à la reprise de forces. Itachi s'approcha de Sasori qui était en train de décider de son heure de départ avec son partenaire Deidara. Le ninja au sharingan capta le regard du marionnettiste puis désigner la porte d'un léger mouvement des yeux avant de revenir sur lui et de sortir. Il fut rejoint quelques instants plus tard par le ninja qui n'ayant pas que cela à faire débuta rapidement la conversation.

« Que veux-tu Itachi ? »

L'interpellé cala lentement ses omoplates contre le mur de pierre puis regarda son collègue de son regard froid et neutre.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? »

La question eut pour conséquence immédiate un sifflement de mépris de la part de Sasori, mais ce fut la seule réaction physique qu'il eut.

« Si cela avait été ton frère je l'aurais signalé qu'est ce que tu t'imagines or ce n'était pas le cas.

-Ce n'était pas ma question » Répondit toujours aussi calmement Itachi posant son regard insondable sur le ninja au visage à moitié caché par un foulard. L'Uchiwa devait vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile, mais il était préférable de ne pas être sur son chemin, le ninja se contenta donc de soupirer avant de se lancer dans une longue et détaillée description de la future recrue. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Itachi se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit congé sans le moindre remerciement.

'Crétin' Pensa Sasori, outré par le peu de politesse qui habitait l'Uchiwa, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre, dans le but de préparer ses affaires pour la mission apparemment enfantine et sans danger en théorie qui s'annonçait, mais dans ce monde et lorsqu'on était un criminel de rang S reconnu et recherché dans tous les pays, on n'était jamais assez prudent.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Sasori nous a donné rendez-vous ce soir, nous partons pour l'Akatsuki, enfin !

-Je sais, j'étais là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

-Non je m'en rappelle, tu es malheureusement toujours là…

-Charogne.

-Idiote »

N'importe qui entendrait cela penserait qu'il a affaire à un vieux couple se chamaillant et passerait son chemin en repensant en riant à ses propres grands parents, mais ouvrirait-il la porte de la salle de bain, là d'où semblait provenir les voix, qu'il tomberait uniquement sur une personne, qui plus est un homme. Celui-ci était assis à moitié nu sur le bord de la baignoire, se coiffant soigneusement au gel à l'aide de sa main gauche et se vernissant les pieds, couleur pêche satine s'il vous plait numéros 33 de la dernière collection printemps de chez Kawaicorp, de la main droite…Récapitulons donc, un jeune homme qui se tient lui-même une conversation tout en ayant ce genre d'occupation, déduction logique de cette vision ? Il valait mieux refermer doucement la porte sur cette vision en l'ignorant puis repartir comme si de rien n'était tout en prenant la résolution de ne plus s'approcher de cette chambre.

Sasuke se coiffait tant bien que mal avec sa main gauche, mettant un peu de gel afin d'avoir à tout moment et dans n'importe quelle circonstance une coiffure irréprochable (qui a dit que les hommes n'étaient pas coquets ?) tandis que Syd s'appliquait avec la même concentration à déposer délicatement le vernis les ongles de son pied droits. Et même temps que ces activités toutes deux plus passionnantes que l'autre, ils s'échangeaient des gentillesses entremêlées de sarcasmes. Tout en ayant sans le savoir une pensée commune: la psychologie du sexe opposé était si nébuleuse…comme quoi malgré ce qu'ils disaient ils avaient au moins une chose en commun.

Seulement à tout période stable, il faut un élément perturbateur afin d'enrichir l'action.

« Flûte, un goutte de vernis m'est tombée dessus, Sa-chan tu me passes le dissolvant ? »

Le dit Sa-chan qui se battait alors contre une mèche rebelle émit un grognement et délaissa 20 secondes sa tignasse pour attraper le flacon et le tendre à sa colocataire de corps. Mais alors que la main droite prenait la petite bouteille, la main gauche ne la lâcha pas pour autant afin d'être sur d'attirer l'attention de sa…propriétaire du moment dirons-nous.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme cela et tu vas découvrir mon Chidori, on dirait une groupie de mon ancien village pff.

-Tu préfères ô grand Sasuke justicier des Uchiwa ? Un peu prétentieux à mon goût mais c'est toi qui vois. Quant à ton Chidori, je connais, j'ai soigné pas mal de ninjas qui n'avaient rien demandé et en avaient reçus un, ça laisse d'horribles cicatrices…

-Idiote

-Charogne »

Que de mots doux… N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de patienter jusqu'à l'heure de leur rendez-vous, la journée se déroula lentement, trop lentement pour Sasuke qui trépignait d'impatience, tellement qu'il avait laissé le contrôle du corps à Syd et tournait dans l'espace commun de leurs esprits comme un lion en cage. Syd se réjouit de cette journée de liberté qu'elle décida de passer dans les boutiques de Suna à faire du shopping. La jeune était aux anges, cela faisait si longtemps,

Elle déambulait entre les différents rayons, à la recherche de raretés dotés de telle coupe ou de telle couleur, ses bras se chargeais toutefois rapidement de pulls, pantalons, robes, débardeurs alors que la jeune fille s'exclamait régulièrement sur ses trouvailles avec des "Oh c'est trop chou ça", " C'est exactement la couleur que je cherchait!". Seulement toute bonne chose a une fin, et quelque fois c'est mieux ainsi.

"Excusez-moi!

-Oui?

- Je peux vous aidez monsieur?"

Sur le coup Syd ne réagit pas à la phrase de la vendeuse, puis lentement elle regarda autour d'elle, la plupart des regards étaient tourné vers elle. Sa joie disparut lorsqu'elle se rappela que Daisuke était un homme.

"Euhhhh, non merci, je cherche juste des vêtements pour ma petite amie." Dit-elle maladroitement afin de se justifier.

Chose qu'elle eut du mal à faire afin de se débarrasser de la vendeuse et dut donc se contenter de soupirer devant des vêtements féminins qu'elle ne pouvait mettre, s'attirant les regards suspicieux des femmes des rayons voisins : un homme complètement absorbé par la comparaison qualité/prix de deux yukatas ainsi que l'observation minutieuses de leurs broderies. Du jamais vu par ici...

C'est donc complètement les mains vides que la jeune femme dut rentrer à l'appartement plus résolue que jamais à retrouver son chère petit corps, d'ailleurs une fois que cela serait fait, elle prit la résolution de s'offrir afin de fêter ça une semaine de shopping.

Enfin la nuit tomba et Daisuke se rendit au point de rendez-vous, quelques peu tendu à vrai dire, Sasori était tout de même un membre éminent de l'Akatsuki, et donc un ninja redoutable, qui plus est dans son élément au milieu du désert, ce n'était donc pas une personne à négliger et aucune possibilité ne pouvait être mise de côté…Il était déjà là, en compagnie d'un autre ninja qui détailla Daisuke des pieds à la tête, les présentations étant superflues pour le moment ils s'en passèrent et partir aussitôt pour un repaire temporaire de l'Akatsuki…

Celui-ci était une autre grotte éclairée par des torches, elle était constituée d'une salle unique mais vaste, en son centre il y avait une table ovale où 7 ninjas attendaient patiemment les yeux braqués sur le nouvel arrivant. Deidara alla d'un pas décidé à sa place sans prêter plus d'attention à Sakey, montrant d'ores et déjà sa position sur le sujet alors que Sasori lui montrait où se placer avant de gagner à son tour son siège.

Daisuke parcouru lentement l'assemblée des yeux afin d'identifier chacun de ses membres. Sasuke retint avec difficulté la lueur de joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère au milieu des autres… Si près et ne l'ayant pas repéré, pour cause, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même il prit toutefois sur lui le temps n'était pas venu et il ne valait mieux pas attirer d'avantage l'attention. Daisuke continua son tour de table et alors qu'il posait les yeux sur un ninja discret, Sasuke sentit Syd s'affoler, et le mot était faible…

'Sasuke on s'en va, vite !' Hurla t-elle intérieurement si fort que Sasuke se boucha mentalement les oreilles et eu du mal à ne rien laisser transparaître sur leur corps.

'Mais pourquoi ?' Demanda t-il par la pensée…

La réponse lui vint de l'extérieur, le ninja concerné était pris d'un fou rire bruyant sous l'œil plus qu'étonné de ses collègues qui lui demandèrent du regard ce qui lui prenait…

Quelques longues secondes passèrent, l'homme reprit son souffle tout en se calma avant de regarder Daisuke droit dans les yeux, Sasuke ne sachant trop quoi penser tandis que se Syd était inexplicablement pour lui terrorisée…

Le ninja prit alors la parole d'une voix qui moqueuse comme s'il venait de prendre sur le fait un enfant après une petite bêtise le tout d'un sourire également moqueur.

« Petite sœur qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Chapitre 4 Symbiose fin.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**Pleins de bisous!**

**Axel.**


	6. From Hell to Heavenchap4

**Bonsoir! Enfin il est là, les petits frères sont de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout du point de vue de leurs aînés... **

**RAR: Aya-chan, gentils les aînés? PLus ou moins, les coups vaches ils connaissent aussi...**

**Hitto-dono: Oui cette fic est faite pour rire, tu conviendras que niveau crédibilité ça ne vole pas très haut, quoique, ce n'est pas impossible... Comme quoi on peut faire de bonnes fics avec OC à profusion... Bonne lecture ô-ô**

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

From Hell to Heaven.

Chapitre 4 Cours Takumi, cours…

L'aube était à peine levée que déjà ils étaient loin, désertant la grotte qu'ils avaient occupée avec leurs cadets et laissant ces derniers paisiblement endormis, enfin si l'on exceptait Thoru qui cauchemardait à propos d'un voisin et d'une tondeuse à gazon…

« Non, non s'il vous plait pas mes rosiers… Ah mes lianes ! Pas mes cheveux… »

Takumi fut le premier à se réveiller, alors qu'une brise fraîche soulevait l'une de ses mèches brunes, exposant son œil gauche pour lors fermé aux rayons bienveillants du soleil. Etant bon ninja, il eut le réflexe de rester immobile, analysant ainsi en toute discrétion le terrain. Cinq respirations caractéristiques du sommeil résonnaient faiblement à ses oreilles, l'informant de la présence de ses équipiers. Nulle trace d'une quelconque autre forme de vie. La voie semblant sans danger, le ninja du sable se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre pour enfin, d'un geste lent et malhabile, passer d'une position allongée à celle assise. Il scanna les lieux et le résultat confirma sa première observation : leurs aînés avaient pris discrètement la poudre d'escampette et, à en juger par le manque de traces, ils ne voulaient pas être filer, peut-être une mission importante… Dans un élan de motivation Takumi se leva, attrapa vêtements et armes ; paré pour une reconnaissance de terrain, il laissa ses équipiers dormir en paix, l'éveil ne leur apporterait rien de bon…

A une certaine distance de ce qui fut leur abri nocturne, un groupe de déserteurs se rapprochait inexorablement de sa cible : un certain démon renard à 9 queues. L'ambiance était professionnelle néanmoins, on sentait comme un parfum d'amertume, de regrets qui flottait autour d'eux, empoisonnant l'atmosphère. Bien caché sous son chapeau de paille, l'un d'eux se risqua à une remarque :

« On aurait dû en réveiller un au minimum… » Le ton n'était ni triste, ni empli de colère, d'une neutralité à faire peur en fait serait l'expression juste. Les réactions furent variables : l'un d'eux se mura dans le silence, deux autres accélérèrent le pas, un quatrième soupira en se renfrognant et le dernier se hasarda à répondre, plus précisément, il appuya la précédente réplique…

« Ou au moins laisser un mot d'avertissement… »

Le premier briseur de silence acquiesça avant d'accélérer pour se mettre au niveau de son binôme qui lui jeta un bref regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route à suivre.

« Dis Itachi…

-… » L'interpellé resta muet, attendant la demande qui ne tarderait pas, Kisame fonctionnait toujours ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il avait une demande/ question particulière à poser, il engageait la conversation par : « dis Itachi » La suite lui donna raison, Kisame quitta son habituel regard de tueur aux grandes dents pour un plus doux.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont en danger ? » Question piège, un « oui » aurait pour conséquence une annulation immédiate de la mission alors que l'occasion actuelle était unique, un « non » serait un mensonge, et Kisame avait horreur des mensonges, Itachi ou pas, il punirait le menteur, Samehada à l'appui, un argument de poids…

« Nous avons une mission à accomplir » Vérité véritablement vraie, imparable… Kisame hocha la tête et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'infini du vide… Le ninja aux yeux pensa avoir la paix pour un moment mais le poisson rouge qui était bleu et ne tenait que dans les bocaux extra hyper larges se retourna vers lui, arborant un grand sourire lui traversant tout le visage.

« Tu te rappelles la fois où ils… ? »

_Une journée comme une autre débutait dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki, le soleil se levait, de même que le chef de la très réputée organisation. A travers couloirs et corridors, IL gagna son bureau, notant mentalement le même détail, que, décidément, son quartier général était à la pointe du progrès en matière de sécurité : sceaux multiples, pièges, détecteurs et absorbeurs de chakra, la totale… Oui, l'endroit était imprenable. Une nouvelle agréable vint conforter la bonne humeur du chef : Yasu arriva à ses côtés et l'informa de la capture d'un nouveau bijuu, un de moins à attraper… C'est tout joyeux que notre chef préféré entra dans son bureau, il contourna l'immense table de bois précieux et s'assit dans son fauteuil ornementé fabriqué par un grand concepteur menuisier de Konoha peu de temps avant sa mort mystérieuse. IL porta enfin attention aux piles de papiers qui allaient occuper sa matinée, bien en évidence devant lui était posée une enveloppe, c'est en la décachetant que le chef gâcha sa journée, et accessoirement celle des autres membres de son organisation. _

_« Alerte générale ! » Le cri fut répercuté le long de tous les murs du repaire, nul ne put l'ignorer innocemment. _

« Atchoum » Ca y est, il était enrhumé, ce qui signifiait maladie, ce qui signifiait passage au cabinet du docteur Thoru, ce qui signifiait s'attirer les regards noirs de Shin… Non Takumi n'aimait être malade. Réprimant un second éternuement, il poursuivit sa reconnaissance, plus précisément sa recherche de traces. Alors qu'il débouchait sur une petite clairière humide, le ninja comprit pourquoi il n'avait jusque là trouvé aucune trace de ses aînés…

« Debout Shin-kun, allez… » La douce voix de Thoru s'élevait dans la grotte, ses lianes tressées en arrière de sa tête restaient docilement en place tandis qu'elle réveillait délicatement Shin, souvent grognon le matin ; les autres étaient tous sans exception déjà levés : Sasuke faisait quelques étirements, Nana buvait un thé brûlant en scrutant la forêt et Tsuki mâchait depuis cinq minutes son bout de ration de survie…

« Veux pas me lever… » Avait grommelé le ninja bleu avant de se repositionner dans ses couvertures. Thoru, avec toute sa patience, ne perdit pas courage et reprit sa tâche. Ce moment fut celui choisi par Takumi pour débouler des fourrés à toute allure en hurlant :

« Courrez ! »

_« Alerte générale ! » _

_Sasori récurait le bras de l'une de ses innombrables marionnettes lorsque le cri avait retentit. Ni une, ni deux, il s'était téléporté auprès de son chef pour le trouver ivre de fureur, les yeux exorbités fixés sur des documents que, de là où il se tenait, Sasori ne pouvait identifié. Deidara et Yasu étaient déjà sur place ; bientôt les autres les rejoignirent. Passablement inquiets, ils attendirent avec appréhension que viennent les explications. _

_« Trouvez-les, je veux savoir comment une telle atrocité, une telle abomination a pu se produire… » Devant l'air pseudo confus de ses ninjas, le chef leur tendit le plus grand des documents. Il s'agissait d'une photo, dessus, on reconnaissait nettement le bureau où ils se trouvaient à l'heure actuelle. Cinq adolescents posaient, grands sourires aux lèvres, vêtus des uniformes de l'Akatsuki et parés de certaines caractéristiques.  
Le très connu Shin, assit sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil du chef, montrait à l'objectif ses énormes dents, il avait coincé une longue arête entre deux d'entre-elles et posé contre sa cuisse gauche et son épaule droite, Samehada en personne… Kisame quelque chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas traduire et ne laissait rien présager de bon. Derrière le ninja bleu, Takumi le fier, cheveux détachés le long du visage, un petit sourire mystérieux et… quatre bras gauche, trois appartenant à l'une des marionnettes préférées de Sasori, passés sur l'épaule de Shin. Les autres bras passaient derrière le fauteuil, s'accrochant en haut de ce-dernier. Au centre Nana, la dernière arrivée dans le groupe, il y a un an déjà… Elle tenait aux creux de ses mains tendues vers l'objectif un oiseau en argile colorée, comme les autres elle riait. Sur l'accoudoir gauche Thoru, simulant une dispute avec Ugi, le cactus nain de son frère ; plus précisément elle le menaçait à l'aide d'un briquet d'où s'échappait une petite flamme. Enfin derrière Tsuki, esquissant une parodie de Yasu, l'air sérieux mais sur le point d'éclater de rire, elle tenait un long sabre dans sa main, sabre que son frère reconnu sans peine comme son cadeau de passage au grade de juunin de son village, offert par son arrière grand père vénéré.  
Au bout du compte, tous sauf Itachi qui se moquait bien des familles des autres membres, Hidan qui était fils unique et se promettait mentalement d'aller prier pour remercier ses parents de l'être et Kusaku le trésorier qui se dirigea vers la sortie pour vérifier l'état des coffres ; tous étaient rouges de colère, imaginant mille et une tortures à utiliser dès lors qu'ils mettraient la main dessus. _

_« Retrouvez-les ! » Ordonna le chef. Immédiatement les ninjas se ruèrent dehors. Itachi et Hidan allèrent vérifier l'entrée théoriquement scellée tandis que les autres se donnaient rendez-vous dans la salle principale afin d'élaborer un plan mais au lieu de l'habituelle pièce aux canapés confortables et aux tables de jeux, ils trouvèrent une forêt vierge ainsi que plusieurs clichés. La première représentait Thoru dans la chambre de Zetsu, assise dans le bain revivifiant aux sels minéraux, à côté d'elle, les bocaux contenant habituellement les précieuses substances étaient vides ; d'une main elle tenait une bouteille de désherbant, de l'autre de l'engrais. La photo suivante montrait encore la cadette qui cette fois-ci versait le désherbant dans le réservoir d'eau alimentant la serre de son aîné, la troisième image mettait en évidence le système d'arrosage enclenché. Zetsu avait regardé les photos avec une horreur grandissante, à la dernière, il avait tourné de l'œil avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à courir en direction de sa chambre. Sur le dernier cliché, Tsuki portait un petit pot de plantes diverses, dont certaines rampantes ainsi que Thoru, souriant alors qu'elle y versait de l'engrais... le résultat était là. Dans l'impossibilité d'entrée, les ninjas tinrent conseil dans le couloir puis se séparèrent. Sasori avait eu pour secteur d'inspection les cachots, il s'y dirigeait donc lorsqu'il aperçut à terre près d'un escalier (le 12B01) un copeau de bois, en quoi un simple copeau peut-il être intéressant ? En rien dirait-on, mais à côté de ce copeau était soigneusement placé un cliché, cliché représentant Takumi tenant d'une main une marionnette finement ciselée, de l'autre une ponceuse mode on et pour couronner le tout, un regard empli de sous-entendus en direction de l'objectif. Le calme imperturbable de Sasori fut perturbé, il se rua vers ses appartements et en ouvrit la porte… _

_Kisame avait hérité des étages voués à l'entraînement, tout était calme. _

_'Trop calme' Il était dans un couloir fortement éclairé /pour changer des couloirs sombres/ un peu plus loin, il y avait un croisement,le ninja y arrivait lorsque passa son jeune frère, Samehada sur l'épaule droite, courant à petites foulées rythmées. _

_«Hhop hop hop » _

_« Viens ici morveux ! » Hurla le ninja de Kiri avant de se mettre à la poursuite de sa merveilleuse épée. _

_Deidara explorait les quartiers d'habitation lorsqu'une ombre se faufila pas très loin de lui, il la suivit dans le but de la rattraper mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt, ayant trouvé une bille d'argile, un peu plus loin, une autre, et encore une, et là aussi ! _

_Résumons, Deidara dans le quartier des habitations jouait au petit Poucet avec des billes d'argile, il passa devant l'appartement de Zetsu dont la porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir un corps à terreau milieu de bacs d'un mélange de détritus végétaux et de… Et oui de bouses de vaches. Le ninja d'Iwa continua son chemin tout en ramassant ses billes et arriva devant la porte de la demeure de son sensei, évanoui devant celle-ci sous un monticule de copeaux de bois. Enfin Deidara trouva un tas assez conséquent d'argile au détour d'un couloir ; en vérité il y en avait partout, sur les murs, au plafond, à terre… Occupé à tout ramasser, il ne prit garde à Shin qui courait toujours, l'énorme épée sur son épaule et Kisame derrière, gagnant du terrain, sa voix parvenant de plus en plus distinctement aux oreilles du jeune, ainsi que les menaces de mort… _

_« Je vais t'étriper, te faire rôtir, t'embrocher et t'offrir à Zetsu ! » _

_Lorsqu'il dépassa Deidara, Shin lâcha Samehada derrière lui et accéléra TRES vite pour arriver dans un recoin du bâtiment où se trouvait déjà Nana. _

_« Quand tu veux très chère » _

_Deidara arrêta momentanément de rassembler son bien pour observer Kisame ramasser sa « Samedichou » avec amour. _

_« Il court vite ton frangin non ? _

_-Plus que l dernière fois, il a dû s'entraîner… _

_-Ouep » _

_Les deux déserteurs acquiescèrent et Deidara se remit au travail sous l'œil interrogateur du ninja bleu. _

_« Pourquoi y a-t-il autant d'argile ici ? _

_-Je ne sais pas en fait… Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria Deidara horrifié. _

_Et oui caractéristique de l'argile de Deidara ? Ca saute… _

_L'explosion retentit jusque dans les combles qu'inspectait Yasu, hormis ce bruit, il ne trouva rien, qu'un peu de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Les mains vides, il redescendit dans la grande salle, croisant Itachi sur le chemin qui régla le problème de la forêt vierge au Kâton. Arrivèrent les autres, certains comme Kisame ou Zetsu en état flagrant de choc. De la pseudo magnifique pièce ne restait que cendres fumantes, l'ancienne bibliothèque où livres reliés et parchemins enluminés avaient été soigneusement archivé s'était entièrement consumée pour ne laisser qu'un tas important de poudre sombre et de morceaux carbonisés. _

_« Mon canapé préféré » Gémit Sasori devant un petit amoncellement de cendres situées dans le coin nord-ouest de la grande pièce. _

_« Toute, toute cette poussière ça me… Atchii ! » Eternua Kisame avec toute la puissance de ses poumons. Une nuée noire de poussières et de cendres assombrit fortement la pièce. Tout couverts de suie, les déserteurs étaient beaux à voir… _

_« Merci Kisame _

_-Désolé » _

_La consternation passée, un plan d'attaque fut mis au point et exécuté sur le champ : par équipes de deux, kunaï aux poings, ils repartirent inspecter le QG ; mais mis à part quelques clichés ils ne trouvèrent ni traces, ni formes de vie. Et pendant qu'à l'intérieur du repaire leurs aînés se démenaient afin de leur mettre la main dessus, les cinq cadets sortaient, un fou rire collectif bruyant les entourant, des conduits d'aération côté sud de la demeure avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, un nouveau jet de négatifs pour leur album…_

« Courrez ! » Hurla Takumi. Il aida Sasuke qui, bien que prêt n'avait encore l'expérience nécessaire pour réagir aussi vite, pour les autres c'était une habitude prise grâce à des entraînements dans des forêts sombres et hostiles avec des ours et autres animaux sauvages extrêmement rapides lorsque mis en rogne. Derrière le ninja du sable arrivèrent deux équipes d'anbus suréquipés et peu amicaux. Une course poursuite s'engagea, Nana fuit la première, entraînant les autres dans son sillage avant de se laisser doubler par Thoru qui prit la tête suivie par Takumi, Tsuki, Shin et Sasuke. Retrouvée en dernière position, Nana largua à intervalles irréguliers bombes explosives et fumigènes. Ceci, ajouté à l'art de la fuite dans lequel ils étaient passés maîtres permit au groupe de semer leurs adversaires. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent néanmoins de courir qu'une fois leur respiration devenue haletante, c'est-à-dire après avoir mis une bonne distance entre eux et les anbus.

« Je…huh…comprends pourquoi…huh, dit Takumi la voix saccadée, ils sont partis si vite…

-Ouep… confirma Nana.

-Au fait où sommes-nous ? Demanda Tsuki en regardant autour d'elle.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Shin, c'est Thoru qui avait la carte.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! S'insurgea cette dernière, c'est Sasuke qui en était responsable.

-Hum hum…

-Mais alors c'était qui ? »

Personne visiblement, mais ayant vu pire, ce n'était pas spécialement grave.

« Je crois qu'on est perdus » Enonça Tsuki d'un ton docte.

Nul ne contesta.

Chapitre 4 end.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!**

**Axel.**


	7. From Hell to Heaven chapitre 5

**From Hell to Heaven. **

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien...  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Origine

« Je vais les tuer, les écarteler, les massacrer, leur trancher les cordes vocales et leur faire subir des tortures si atroces qu'ils regretteront le jour où je suis venu au monde…  
-Pour l'instant c'est nous qui regrettons le jour où tu es venu au monde… Par tous les kage Shin tais-toi ! »  
Trois jours, trois longs jours qu'ils erraient dans une forêt tropicale en pleine mousson, la course-poursuite avec les ninjas d'élite inconnus s'était terminée une vingtaine d'heures plus tôt lorsque Takumi, las de courir, s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna, et, rapidement imité par les cinq autres sorti ses armes et débuta le combat ; habituellement ils n'en arrivaient pas jusque là néanmoins il y avait des jours où esquiver n'était pas possible. De plus, ils n'étaient pas répertoriés au bingo book pour rien… Le combat fut rude mais chacun s'en sorti indemne, Nana n'avait employé que peu de bombes et Shin s'était abstenu de générer trop de jets de sang. C'est ainsi que tous avaient repris leur chemin vers une destination inconnue à partir d'un point inconnu ; perdus, ils étaient toujours perdus mais avançaient en suivant le soleil soit en direction de l'ouest ; la nature autour d'eux était hostile selon de nombreux critères : elle était humide, sombre, grouillante de bestioles en tout genre qui naturellement font peur à tout ninja qui se respecte, enfin d'après les considérations de Tsuki, comme quoi on peut être reconnue tueur sans pitié à abattre à vue et avoir peur d'une chenille de trois centimètres…

En vérité Tsuki était un paradoxe, elle était née dans l'une des familles ninjas de Kumo les plus enviées et respectées, notamment à cause de ses techniques héréditaires jalousement gardées ; malgré cela elle n'avait jamais eu la volonté d'être un ninja au service de son village, préférant le confort de son statut de dernière née (et seule fille) de sa génération, choyée et aimée comme personne. Comment diable se retrouvait-elle trempée jusqu'aux os en pleine forêt au sein d'un groupe de déserteurs venant des quatre coins du monde ninja ? Le premier meurtre ou plutôt les premiers meurtres furent presque accidentels à vrai dire, une mission qui échoue, un besoin naturel de survie, une technique familiale ancestrale un brin trop puissante pour les murs porteurs de l'immeuble d'habitation dans lequel se déroulait la mission, un ou deux ou quinze morts, des petits dommages collatéraux en somme ; tout à fait compréhensible, et le Raikage avait été clément… cette fois là. En effet, il s'est avéré que les dommages collatéraux soient devenus la marque de fabrique de Tsuki en quelque sorte, il n'y avait pas toujours de destruction massive de bâtiments ou de matériel mais les pertes humaines étaient bien là. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était simplement devenue accro à la mort et cela, même son cher Kage n'avait pu le tolérer, on avait bien essayé de la mettre exclusivement sur des missions d'assassinat mais il y avait toujours des victimes innocentes qui auraient pu être évitées… Des mesures avaient dû être prises et entre la prison et la fuite, Tsuki avait fait son choix. C'est comme cela que la veille de son douzième anniversaire elle s'était retrouvée errante dans les rues de Kiri no kuni, affamée, seule, débraillée… Et que le destin en la personne de Shin lui avait tendu la main, traqué lui aussi, car différent, ils s'étaient tous deux découverts une passion pour la réduction du temps de vie des êtres humains ; ce même besoin pathologique de tuer, de se sentir vivant, d'exister. Shin avait treize années à l'époque, il était déjà très fougueux, très vif et brouillon, faisant jaillir des flots de sang sur son passage, à l'inverse de Tsuki qui tuait toujours très finement, délicatement, presque avec douceur, jamais de sang, ou rarement…

Ils avaient vécu ensemble dans les bas-fonds de Kiri pendant trois mois avant de réaliser une mission assez rentable pour s'enfuir loin de ce village empli de ninjas dont l'une des fonctions était justement de retrouver et tuer les déserteurs tels que Shin et Tsuki. La nuit avait été propice à leur départ mais ils n'avaient pu échapper aux patrouilles des frontières, la lune fut témoin de leur décès prématuré et de la cavale des deux enfants. Anecdote intéressante, ce fut lors de ce voyage que Shin trouva par inadvertance la grotte qui allait devenir leur maison, au moment où ils traversaient une rivière le chakra de Shin eu un raté et il fut entraîné dans le torrent jusqu'à la cascade d'où il tomba ; il tenta d'utiliser son chakra et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'entrée de la grotte, il entreprit d'en explorer les recoins, oubliant temporairement qu'il n'était pas seul. Lorsqu'il ressortit, fier de sa découverte, il aperçu au loin Tsuki, paniquée, qui explorait les bords de l'eau en aval du torrent, hurlant à s'en décrocher les poumons, indifférente à la possibilité qu'elle puisse attirer tous les ninjas des environs.

« Pourquoi tu hurles ? Cria également Shin.  
-Shin ! Par tous les kage ! J'ai eu peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Répondit-elle folle de rage.  
-Monte ! »  
Pestant et maugréant, Tsuki rejoignit tant bien que mal Shin en grimpant le long de la paroi glissante, elle entra à son tour mais n'eut pas la même réaction d'émerveillement que son équipier. « Ce sont… des toiles d'araignées ? Shin où est-ce qu'on est ?  
-Regarde c'est magnifique, et extrêmement bien caché, écoute j'en ai marre de fuir, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est tuer mon frère, je vais le traquer jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure mais j'ai aussi envie d'un chez moi… Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ça, tu as toujours été choyée, tu es née dans le confort au sein de ta famille, moi je n'avais que Kisame et il est parti, comme ça, juste parti. C'était ma maison et il m'a abandonné, je vais le tuer ! Et avoir un chez moi !  
- Ma famille, ma famille ? Je te rappelle que j'ai laissé ma famille qui au passage voulait m'abattre car soi-disant je suis « malade », que tu veuilles une maison d'accord, que tu veuilles une famille d'accord, j'ai accepté d'être ta famille tu te rappelles ? Maintenant ça, tout ça c'est… monstrueusement sale ! Quant à ton frère on ne sait pas où il est, on le tuera quand on aura trouvé un Vrai foyer.  
-Je sais, je sais, mais c'est vraiment sympa comme endroit, oui j'avoue ce n'est pas très propre pour l'instant mais une fois nettoyé je suis sûr que tu aimeras, il y a de la place pour s'entraîner, de la place pour vivre, on pourra survivre… Et une fois qu'on aura un vrai QG, je pourrais retrouver l'Akatsuki et tuer mon frère…  
-Tu as dit l'Akatsuki ? Demanda Tsuki, tu connais l'Akatsuki ?  
-Kisame l'a intégré… Pourquoi ?  
-Non rien, murmura t-elle pensive, d'accord on reste ici, mais à une seule condition… Je viens avec toi.  
-Tuer mon frère ? Non je ne te mettrai pas en danger…  
-Je suis un tueur psychopathe, dixit les medics de Kumo, je ne risque rien et c'est décidé je viens ou on part… Tu veux ton foyer ? Alors je suis de la partie…  
-Tu me fais peur avec ce regard, j'espère qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras… C'est d'accord, bienvenue chez nous.  
-Oui, chez nous… »

Chapitre 5 end.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre**

**Axel.  
**


	8. Arf

**Titre : NWW**

**Auteur : Axelanderya**

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Note : Bonne lecture.**

Note 2: Gros délire, ne cherchez pas, en plus j'ai pas envie de bosser, ça sort de mes archives et on s'était bien amusé à l'écrire.

Note 3 Aya === XD

From Hell to Heaven: STRIKE!

« BOUM »

Sasori sonda rapidement les environs et capta aisément le chakra à peine dissimulé. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Encore aux, murmura-t-il. »

Une seconde explosion retentit sur leur gauche, les poussant vers l'ouest. Ils débouchèrent sur un long canyon de roches ocres. Au fond du canyon trônait une amulette, à moitié dissimulée par un rocher mais assez dégagée pour ne pas échapper à l'œil aguerris des ninjas. Deidara fut le premier au niveau de l'amulette, en le voyant, Itachi et Sasori le rejoigniren et s'étonnèrent de sa présence.

« J'étais en train de faire du tourisme ... euh de surveiller vos arrières quand une salve de boules de sable m'a agressé, me forçant à me réfugier ici. Et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en montrant l'amulette.

- j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Itachi.

- tes sentiments son justes Itachi, confirma Sasori, mais ne les laisse pas obscurcir ton jugement.

- Quel est votre plan ? Demanda Deidara. »

Sasori n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kisame apparut accompagné de Zetsu et de yasu, deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kisame, on a reçu un message nous demandant de venir ici tout de suite, oh qu'est ce que c'est ?S'enquit-il en pointant l'amulette.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit un piège, soupira Yasu.

- Je dirais même plus, un piège dont nous connaissons l'auteur, ajouta Zetsu.

- Oh oh, il serait bon de s'enfuir non ? Suggéra Deidara.

- Ce qui dois nous tomber dessus nous tombera dessus, chantonna Zetsu, inutile de fuir. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence puis ils se préparèrent à tout, même au pire. Sauf à ça.

« Broulom boumblam rrroule, brahoum »

Une énorme sphère taillée dans la roche dévalait le canyon droit vers eux. Ni une ni deux, ils se mirent à courir afin d'éviter de se faire écraser. Ils entendirent au loin une voix familière assez joyeuse.

« Strike ! »

La fin n'était pas loin. Deidara eut la lumineuse idée de lâcher une petite bombe qui fit exploser, non sans blesser les ninjas au passage, la sphère de pierre. Ils purent s'arrêter de courir et prendre deux goulées d'air frais mais déjà une autre voix s'élevait.

« Deuxième round ! »

Une seconde sphère de pierre roula dans la direction opposée à la première, poursuivant les ninjas repartis au pas de course. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir, de même que l'agacement lorsqu'une autre sphère arriva, coinçant les ninjas. On entendit une grosse explosion suivit d'éclats de rire. Allongés sur un pont rocheux naturel au dessus du canyon, de jeunes versions des ninjas déserteurs admiraient l'efficacité de leur plan. Pleurant de rire, ils repartirent tranquillement d'où ils étaient venus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Deidara émergea des gravas, suivi de Yasu, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu et Sasori.

« Je vais les tuer ! Fulmina ce dernier.

- Je trouve qu'ils se sont plutôt bien débrouillés pour une fois, c'était simple mais efficace, remarqua Kisame.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous deux, dit Deidara, c'était bien mais ils vont mourire.

- On verra plus tard, conclua Itachi, nous avons une mission ! »

Ils repartirent chacun à leur poste, à peine troublés par la tentative d'assassina. Itachi et Sasori repartirent en forêt et c'est alors qu'un objet clair non identifié fila vers eux.

« BOUM »

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Axel. **


End file.
